<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where Chandler has Superpowers by Eternalkryptonite96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263161">The one where Chandler has Superpowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96'>Eternalkryptonite96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanoey Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chanoey - Fandom, Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends, Friendship, Frustrated Chandler, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reassuring Joey, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler has superpowers. One day he can’t hold it in anymore and they end up coming out. Joey witnessed this and Chandler ends up running out of the apartment. Later Joey finds him in Central Park and then they talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Bing &amp; Joey Tribbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanoey Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where Chandler has Superpowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was requested by Ja_cee. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!😁👍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandler Bing had Superpowers. he's had Superpowers since the day he was born,</p><p><br/>A baby being born with Superpowers was rare but it wasn't unheard of either.  </p><p> </p><p>So when Nora gave birth to a baby boy back in 1968. it was a shock to say to the least, </p><p> </p><p>When Chandler was growing up. things weren’t easy, in fact... they were quite the opposite. he couldn’t be around other kids at school just in case he ended up accidentally hurting somebody, </p><p><br/>It wasn’t just that, if anyone found out about his secret. which was that he had superpowers, he wasn’t that popular anyway... so if everyone knew what he was hiding, it would just give everyone more of a chance to call him names or make fun of him or laugh at him more than they already did and that was the last thing wanted. <br/><br/><br/>So he decided it was just easier. if he stayed away from other people because then at least that way. his powers wouldn’t be revealed, no one would find out his secret that he was hiding and then no one would call him names, no one would make fun of him and no one would laugh at him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Present day</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Joey and Chandler were stood in the living room/Kitchen. talking about </p><p>different topics of interest, like what T.V. series they liked to watch. what movies </p><p>they like to watch, they talked about sports too. Like hockey and football and they </p><p>also talked about sports teams is well, such as the New york Knicks and things like that.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly felt a massive surge of power surge through his veins. he tried to hold it in, he really did. but </p><p>no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. </p><p> </p><p>And with that, two bright red beams of light came out of either hand and they projected onto </p><p>the floor beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Joey's eyes went wide and his mouth was agape, </p><p>"Whoa!" he said his voice full of surprise. </p><p> </p><p>He froze, Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! this can't be happening. he thought, this really can't be</p><p>happening. he didn't just reveal that he had Superpowers did he? </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitating. Chandler turned on his heel and then he ran out of the apartment, </p><p>"Chan" Joey said "Chan, where are you going?" Joey called after him. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn't get a response, </p><p> </p><p>Joey just stood there for a while. he was still in shock about the events that took place </p><p>previously, his best friend was shooting lasers out of his hands? his best friend had Superpowers? When did this happen? how long has this been going on for?</p><p>all these questions went through his mind, like one after the other. he was so perplexed, he didn't know what to think. his mind was just all over the place and he just couldn't think straight. at least not at the minute anyway... </p><p>After standing there for what felt like eternity, when in actual reality it had only been minutes. Joey finally moved from where he had been standing previously.</p><p>He grabbed his coat out of his room and then he put it on. because it was absolutely freezing outside due to the fact that it was winter. </p><p><br/>Once he had done that. He walked out of the apartment. he shut the door behind him and then he locked it. putting the key </p><p>in his pocket, </p><p> </p><p>And then. he set out and starting to look for Chandler, he looked everywhere he could think of. he looked </p><p>over at Monica's apartment he wasn't there. he looked over at Ross' apartment he wasn't there, he looked down</p><p>at Central perk he wasn't there either. </p><p> </p><p>He racked his brain and he tried to think of where else he could be, after a few seconds it finally came to him.</p><p>he decided to go look over at Central park to see if he was there, </p><p> </p><p>After about a 55 minute walk. he was at the park, he entered the park and he looked out for any sign of</p><p>Chandler. </p><p> </p><p>As he walked through the park, he saw that Chandler was sat over on one of the benches. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to where Chandler was sat and he walked over to him, </p><p> </p><p>"Here you are" Joey said "I've been looking for you everywhere" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Chandler said "i just needed to get away for a while" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Joey said.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah, I’ve just needed a little bit on space” Chandler said “I’ve got a lot on mind at the moment and I just needed some time to think things through” </p><p><br/>“that’s understandable” Joey said “especially with what has just happened” </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then Joey spoke up. </p><p><br/>"You have Superpowers?" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Chandler said "i was born with them" </p><p> </p><p>Really?" Joey said, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Chandler said. </p><p> </p><p>"That's awesome" Joey said "i wish that i was born with Superpowers" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you say that" Chandler said "but then when you actually have them. it's not as good</p><p>as you thought it would be" </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Joey said, </p><p> </p><p>"When i was younger things were just really hard. i couldn't go near other kids at school, just in case i ended up </p><p>accidentally hurt someone" Chandler said "because if i did that. i would've never forgive myself" he said "not only that. if i accidentally </p><p>revealed my powers everyone would know my secret. which is that i have Superpowers and i couldn't risk anyone finding out about it.</p><p>I just... i just couldn't, i wasn't that popular as it was anyway. so if everyone knew that i was hiding something it would just give everyone </p><p>more of a reason to make fun of me or laugh at me more than they already did. so it was just easier to keep my distance from everyone,</p><p>because then at least that way, no one would end up getting hurt, i wouldn't end up exposing my powers and then everyone would be better </p><p>off because of it" </p><p> </p><p>Joey's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape.</p><p>"Wow.." he said his voice full of surprise "that's...that's just mind boggling” </p><p><br/>"Yeah i know right" Chandler said, </p><p><br/><br/>There was a beat of silence and then Chandler spoke up.</p><p>"I know what your thinking and your right" Chandler said "I'm just a fucking creep"</p><p> </p><p>"Your not a creep" Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes i am" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>"No your not" Joey said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes i am" Chandler said,</p><p> </p><p>"No your not" Joey said "so why would you even say that”</p><p><br/><br/>“Because it’s true that’s why” Chandler said.</p><p> </p><p>”No it’s not” Joey said “so so don't even say that" </p><p> </p><p>"What, it's true though isn't it" Chandler said "I'm just a creep who shoots lasers out of his hands" </p><p><br/>“<span class="s1">It’s not like you can help what is happening to you, can you” Joey said “This is completely out of your control” </span></p><p><br/>“Yeah I know” Chandler said “but it’s just... it’s just really frustrating though..” he said he paused for a second before continuing “do you know how hard it is to control superpowers when you have them. do you?” he said  “because it’s not easy, it’s not easy in the slightest. because when i’m around other people and I feel that familiar energy coming in coursing through my veins, I... I have to get away from others and I have to walk away or I have to run away from wherever I am at the time or I have to drop what I’m doing at that particular time and then I just have to get away from everyone and I have to go somewhere else so that I’m not around anyone else” he said “I’ve never been able to fully talk to other people or interact with other people because of this and I just... I just felt like I’ve missed out on life and getting to do things that other people get to do because of that, you know” </p><p>Joey gave Chandler a sad smile. he took his hand and then he gently put it on Chandler’s shoulder. <br/><br/>“I know things have been hard” he said reassuringly “and you have had to make a lot of sacrifices in life because of that, but just because you’ve missed out on life and getting to do things that other people do like for instance. going out to the clubs and getting drunk and then staying up all night dancing,  going to watch a movie at the cinema, going to concerts and getting to watch your favourite artists live while you listen to their songs and then also sing along to them, going to the beach or going somewhere on holiday in the summertime or getting tickets to go and watch your favourite football or hockey team play or things like that really” he said “yeah, you might not have lived lift to the fullest or have gone on holiday to different countries and went sightseeing and look at all the different sights that are there or have gone to clubs and gotten really drunk and then have danced all night long, or going concerts or going to the cinema or going to the beach or going to watch your favourite hockey or football play, but so what hey, does it really matter, no it doesn’t” he said “you have a gift. you have something special, you have something that no one else does. so don’t take it for granted, because you have something that only other people can dream of having, so you should make the most of it and don’t waste the gift that you have been given” </p><p> </p><p>Chandler thought about what Joey had said for moment and then he responded. </p><p>“Yeah your right” he said “I may not have had the best life due to the fact that I had superpowers and I had to make the most of what I had back then, I wanted things to be different, I really did, but no matter how much I wanted things to be different. I knew that, that would never happen. so I had to make do with what I did have instead of thinking about what I wish I had but I didn’t. but I should be grateful for the incredible gift that I was born with, because not many people have superpowers or even actually have the ability to shoot lasers out of their hands, so really I should be thankful for the shear fact that I had the ability to do that“</p><p><br/>“See there you go” Joey said “that’s the spirit” </p><p><br/><br/>Chandler nodded and then he smiled.</p><p>”Yeah” he said, </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then Joey spoke up.</p><p>"How come I've never heard about this before?" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been really good at hiding it from everyone. I had too, i couldn't risk anyone finding out about it. I just... </p><p>I couldn't, because i didn't want to be known as the guy that had Superpowers" Chandler said "I've been really good</p><p>at controlling it up until now. but then... then earlier i just couldn't hold it anymore and that's when</p><p>the lasers came out" he said "besides.. i didn't really know really know what to say or how i should say it.  I mean... It's not really</p><p>something you can bring up in a conversation is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you could" Joey said, </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hi. I'm Chandler bing, I'm really sarcastic. i get anxious in social situations and i make jokes when I'm </p><p>uncomfortable. oh and did i forget to mention that i also have Superpowers is well" Chandler said in a really</p><p>sarcastic tone.</p><p> </p><p>Joey stared at Chandler blankly and he didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it's not a good first impression is it?" Chandler said his voice still coloured with sarcasm,</p><p> </p><p>"Good point" Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly" Chandler responded, </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then Chandler spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry that you had to witness that Joe" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay" Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>"No it's not" Chandler said,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is" Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler shook his head,</p><p>"No, no it's not" he said "i could've hurt you Joe" </p><p><br/>“Yeah but you didn’t” Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but what if... what if i did though, what then?" Chandler said, </p><p><br/>"I'm not scared of you hurting me" Joey said, </p><p> </p><p>"You're not" Chandler said.</p><p> </p><p>Joey shook his head,</p><p>"No I'm not" he said. <br/><br/></p><p>“Really?” Chandler said,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Chandler said,</p><p> </p><p>"Well... it's not like you would do it on purpose would you" Joey said "it would just be </p><p>a freak accident.." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah i know that" Chandler said “But i don't want to severely injure you and put you in the hospital all because of something i did to you. because... because if I did that</p><p>i would never forgive myself" </p><p><br/>“Stop being so hard on yourself will you” Joey said. </p><p><br/>Chandler let out a rather shaky breath. <br/>“I can’t help it...” he said “You’re my best friend Joe. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you” </p><p><br/>“You’re not going to lose me Chan” Joey said “I’m here and I am here to stay” </p><p><br/>“You don’t know that do you?” Chandler said, </p><p><br/>“Yes I do” Joey said. <br/><br/></p><p>“No you don’t..” Chandler said, </p><p><br/>“Yeah I do” Joey said. </p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t” Chandler said “what if... what if something happened. one day we we’re just hanging out like we normally do and we we’re just sat around having a decent conversation and then suddenly I ended up igniting my powers, then they came out and then I accidentally ended up hurting you by shooting my lasers, because you were in the crossfire at that moment in time” </p><p><br/>"Look...know your worried about me buddy” Joey said "i get it. I really do, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I'm not going to die for many years" </p><p><br/>“You don’t know that though do you?” Chandler said.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yes I do” Joey said,</p><p> </p><p>Chandler shook his head. <br/>“No, no you don’t” he said “you don’t know what’s going to happen from one day to the next. that’s why you have to live each day like it was your last”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right” Joey said,</p><p><br/>”You know I am” Chandler said.  </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then Joey spoke up. </p><p>“Are you okay?" he said his voice laced with worry, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sorry about that" Chandler said "i was just overthinking things" </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine" Joey said, </p><p> </p><p>"It is?" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>Joey nodded.</p><p>"Yeah" he said "i understand" </p><p> </p><p>"You do?" Chandler said,</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you were were just overthinking things" Joey said "and it's okay to do that" </p><p> </p><p>"It is?" Chandler said his voice full of disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it is" Joey said "we all do that from time, in fact... even i do it sometimes too" </p><p> </p><p>"You do?" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Joey said "but it's okay though, because it doesn't last for long and eventually </p><p>it will pass" </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then Joey spoke up again. </p><p>"Feel better?" he said suddenly, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah thanks man" Chandler said "you really put my mind at ease" </p><p> </p><p>"You're my best friend Chan" Joey said "it's my job to make you feel better</p><p>when your feeling down" </p><p> </p><p>Chandler smiled.</p><p>"But seriously thanks though.." he said gratefully, </p><p> </p><p>Joey smiled and then he pulled Joey in for a hug. </p><p>"Anytime Chan" he said "anytime" </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while. just enjoying the feeling of being in the other's company as </p><p>they watched the sunset over Manhattan, </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes. Chandler broke the silence that lingered between the two of them and he spoke up.</p><p>"I think it's time that we went home don't you?" he said, </p><p> </p><p>Joey nodded.</p><p>"Yeah" he said in agreement, </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon then" Chandler said. </p><p> </p><p>And with that, Joey and Chandler both stood up from where they were sat and then they both </p><p>strolled back to the apartment that they shared together. </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, they ordered pizza from the pizza place that was near where they lived. one was pepperoni and the</p><p>other one was meatlovers,</p><p> </p><p>They both sat down on the sofa and then they ate their pizza. </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, they just sat on the sofa and they watched Die hard while they drank a six pack of beers between the two of them,</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long to write this. I had really bad writer’s block. </p><p>P.S. if you have any ideas for fics that you<br/>would like me to write. please don’t hesitate to ask ok,</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Jenny😁❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>